Businesses often provide information to customers via a site that is accessible via a network, such as the Internet. In some cases, managing the site may include managing a number of different systems. Each of the systems may be dedicated to a different function or set of functions. For example, some site management systems may include a load balancing system, a failure handling system, a software deployment system, and so on.
Although the systems may be interdependent with changes to one system affecting the other systems, each of the systems are often managed separately. Managing the systems separately may increase the risk of misconfiguring one of the systems. For example, one or more systems may not modify their configuration to compensate for changes to the configuration of another system. In some instances, a misconfiguration of one or more of the systems may lead to a failure of the site.
In addition, the systems utilized to manage the site may be initially provisioned separately and/or put into service at different times. Inconsistencies and redundancies produced by provisioning and managing the systems separately can increase the resources utilized to manage and provision the systems managing the site. Further, provisioning and managing systems of multiple sites in an ad hoc manner may be inefficient and expensive.